Max Steel: The Next Gen
by CrystalShardsDiamond
Summary: The adventures of Max's son Ethan as he battles Ultralinks, anew arch nemesis, and his relationship with a girl.
1. Chapter 1

{This is the story of Max Steel's son, Ethan Cooper McGrath who is ultra linked with a new ultralink named K'tari Sparker I236; or Spark for short. Maxwell McGrath is now married to Sydney Gardner, and their son Ethan is 16 years old. Ethan enjoys his life with his friends James, Lucas, and Samuel (Sam for short). They've been the best of friends, brothers even, ever since they could remember. (In case you are wondering, Ethan's friends know his secret that he is part alien, ultralinked, and a superhero. All of their parents work for N-Tek.) Ethan and his friends are also popular at school, unlike the popular bullies at Copper Canyon High but you'll learn about them later. ;) Ethan and his bros are about to start their first day at school at Copper Canyon High. Also, just like my other stories, when you see this character, * that means what the character is thinking}

(It's 6:55 in the morning, on the first day of school)

"Ethan? Ethan…. ETHAN!" Spark exclaimed, trying to get his best friend up for school.

"No… 5 more minutes, please?" Ethan said groggily, wanting to sleep in.

"NO Ethan! It's your first day of school, come on get up!" Spark replied as he tried to pull the covers off Ethan's head.

"No mom, I don't wanna." Ethan retorted half asleep.

"Mom, huh?" Spark asked rhetorically, simultaneous to his two turbo zaps on Ethan's lower back.

"Owwwwwww! What the?! Spark! What did you do that for?!" Ethan yelled at Spark.

"Oh well, the first one was to make sure you woke up early to get to school on time." Spark immediately replied.

"And the SECOND one?" Ethan asked very much annoyed.

"Oh THAT one was just for fun." Spark replied with a chuckle and a little laughing character emoji on his screen.

Just then Enthan growled as the anger inside of grew to a boil, he was about to burst. Spark looked at Ethan's face and with a frightened look and then said "Uh Oh….". Just then Ethan jumped right out of his bed and chased Spark all around the house, tripping over a few times as well. They made their way to the living room, while Ethan's parents were in the dining room/ kitchen watching the whole fiasco.

"Haha, Steel are you seeing this?" Max asked his partner and best friend.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah! Spark get back here! You're so dead!" Ethan hollored.

"Aaaah. THAT brings back memories." Steel replied to Max. Both of them chuckled.

"You gotta catch me first!" Spark teased. Almost immediately after, Ethan threw a ball of Turbo Energy at Spark but he missed, and almost hit the stack of pancakes that his mom was holding.

"OKAY, so I take it you don't want pancakes. Noted, I'll just give them to your father." Sydney replied playfully.

"NO! I need my pancakes mom! I'm coming right now, just don't give them to dad. He'll inhale every blueberry pancake that you give him." Ethan replied.

"Our son makes a pretty good point Syd." Max told his wife playfully agreeing with Ethan.

Ethan came and sat at the dining table, he also took a chance and zapped Spark back for waking him up.

"Owwww! Ok fine we're even OK!?" Spark exclaimed putting up his arms in defense.

"Yes, we're finally even." Ethan said. No later than 2 seconds, and Sparker zapped him back. They both gave each other a stone cold glare then calmed down a bit.

"What'd you do this time Spark? Zap his head? Ooh! Throw a turbo beam?" Steel asked excitedly.

"Nah, I zapped his back." Spark replied with a little snicker.

"Ahahhahahahahahahah!" Steel burst out laughing. "Max! Max! Remember when I did that to you, oh it seems like this morning!" Steel said remembering the good times.

"That's because it WAS this morning Steel! I wanted to sleep in today!" Max replied.

"Nuh- uh. You actually have to go to N-tek to help Berto with the new C.Y.T.R.O he's been blabbing on about." Steel told Max with a firm but playful voice.

"Oh Berto, Berto, Berto. He just doesn't know when to quit does he? But it's ok. He'll understand if his good friend wants to sleep in maybe 4- 5 hours. No big deal, whatsoever" Sydney said sarcastically.

*Ethan* They look so happy together. I love my family.

Ethan smiled at his parents and chuckled as he finished with the last of his blueberry pancakes.

"Speaking of having to go, it's now 7:35 am. If you want to get to school on time, you have to hurry." Spark reminded Ethan.

"Right, let's go! GO TURBO, SPEED!" Ethan exclaimed as Spark transformed him into Turbo Speed Mode. Ethan had the helmet off, so he could brush his teeth and wash his face.

"Guess it's our turn Steel. GO TURBO, SPEED!" Max called out.

Sydney saw both her husband and her son race through the house getting ready. "Wow, that took like, 8 seconds. What happened?" Sydney asked her family.

Just then both ultralinks said together " Clothes fight!"

Sydney fell out laughing at her fun-loving family. "Ok, but I have to know. Who won?"

"Me!" both Max and Ethan replied. "No, me!" "No, it was me!" Ethan and his father bickered for a moment or two. Sydney was continuing to chuckle as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Fine it was a tie!" Ethan replied.

"Ok, fine. We'll settle this later then. Anyways we're off to N-Tek, will we see you there Ethan?" Max asked.

"ILook, I just want to live a normal life, ok.. I might hang out with my friends after school." Ethan replied as he was walking out the door.

"Ok then." Max said as he let out a sigh.

[Time skip to 5 minutes before the bell rings]

"Ok great, we got here a little early. Now take me out of Turbo Speed mode and let's go." Ethan told Spark. Spark took Ethan out of his turbo mode and put a holographic outfit on since Ethan couldn't take off the Turbo suit. So then, Ethan walked in school with his jeans and blue jacket outfit and started the new year with his best friends trying to sneak up on him.

"I know you're behind me so don't even try." Ethan said, knowing that his friends were trying to sneak up on them.

"Awwwww come on man. Just once I'd like to scare you, to be triumphant." Lucas told Ethan.

"For once, I agree with Mr. Dictionary." Sam stated, kind of shocked as to what he had just said.

"Oh, so you're agreeing that I'm smarter than you?" Lucas asked Sam sarcastically.

"NO, I'm not. Ugh, just forget it." Sam replied as he pouted a little.

"Sooo, they're at it again huh?" James asked Ethan. James is the closest friend to Ethan.

"Yeah…. You'd think after all these years they'd grow some sense into their brains." Ethan retorted his friend.

"HEY, we heard that!" Lucas and Sam said simultaneously while Ethan and James cracked up laughing.

All four of the friends(5 if you're counting Sparker), wandered through the hallway to get to their class; while the girls swooned over the popular four, the rest of the boys in the school envied their popularity with the girls, especially their own girlfriends. Just when the bell rings, Ethan and his friends find themselves in front of their classroom.

"Well, that's it for me. I'm in AP Math, good luck with Algebra 2. You're gonna need it Sam!" Lucas hollered.

"OH YEAH! Well I oughta…. !" Sam started to say as his friend was smirking his way into the adjacent classroom when Ethan and James shoved him into the classroom.

"Come on Mr. Tough Guy, let's get to our seats." Ethan said as they were making their way to their seats.

"James, can you sit with Sam? Apparently you're the only one that can calm him down." Ethan asked.

"Sure. It's honestly not that bad. At least this time it wasn't his food being eaten." James replied while rolling his eyes.

"Yeesh." Ethan retorted as the thought sent shivers through his body.

"Alright class! I'm your new teacher Ms. Cortez, and this is my first year at Copper Canyon High. I will also be teaching your Science class. Anyway, let's begin attendance." announced. After the teacher was finished with roll call, a new student walked in the classroom.

"Hi, are you Emily?" Ms. Cortez asked the student.

"Uh yes, I am." Emily replied.

"Class this is your new student, Emily. Why don't you tell us more about yourself." Ms. Cortez addressed the class then Emily.

"Hi, my name is Emily Winston and I moved here from Chicago, Illinois." Emily addressed the class.

After everyone said hello back, assigned Emily the empty seat next to Ethan.

*Hey Ethan, it's your first day and the teacher has "assigned" you a girlfriend* Spark said to Ethan in his head.

*Shut up Spark!* Ethan replied.

"Um, hi there. What's your name?" Emily turned to her right and asked.(The classroom had rectangular desks that sit two at each with about 20-22 students in each classroom.)

*What'd I tell yah?* Spark said in a singsong voice.

Ethan ignored Spark and replied, "Hey I'm Ethan, Ethan McGrath."

"Nice to meet you Ethan, I was worried and nervous that I wouldn't have a friend this school year and… oh nevermind, sorry if I talk too much" Emily retorted after giggling.

Ethan let out a soft chuckle then said, "Nah it's ok. Besides instead of one friend you get 4, the complete package. I'll introduce you after school, meet me at my locker, number 1202 ok?"

"Ok, and thanks Ethan you're the best!" Emily replied with a giggle.

*Wow she's kinda cute… really cute.* Ethan thought to himself as he started to blush a little.

*See what'd I tell yah!"* Spark said teasingly.

"Can you just be quiet for once?" Ethan replied under his breath as he zipped up his backpack so Spark would be quiet.

"I'm sorry did you say something, Ethan?" Emily asked.

"Oh no, I didn't." Ethan replied with an awkward smile.

[Meanwhile at N-Tek]

"Ok Berto, show me what you got. Is Ethan's present ready?" Max asked his good friend.

"If you mean the bigger, better Turbo Car 2.0, then yes. It's finished. Behold!" Berto exclaimed as he pulled the giant tarp off the car.

"Woah!" Max stated, amazed at the upgrades and paint job that Berto had done.

"Ooooooooh, Steel likey! Hey Berto! Why don't yah pimp our ride huh?!" Steel asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Aw, did someone get bit by the green-eyed monster?" Max asked teasingly.

"I did not! You take that back!" Steel replied flustered.

"Huh. I wonder what's under this giant tarp?"Berto asked questionably sarcastically. Just then Berto revealed a new and improved automobile.

"I present to you the new, improved, better aerodynamic Turbo Cycle 2.0!" Berto exclaimed.

"AaaaaaaaaghhhhHHHHHHH! I love it I love it I love it I love it!"Steel exclaimed as he raced circles around the bike.

Both Berto and Max burst out laughing while Steel was admiring the new Turbo Cycle.

[Back at Copper Canyon High at the end of last period]

(Bell rings)

"Alright students, this ends today's Biology class. Don't forget to turn in your worksheets by tomorrow. All right you're dismissed." announced as the students were piling out.

"Hey Ethan, I'll meet you in about 5 minutes, 10 tops, ok?" Emily asserted him.

"Ok sure, sounds great." Ethan replied with a smile. After they parted ways, the 4 boys met at Ethan's locker.

"You know, the first day wasn't so bad." Sam stated.

"Oh no! Someone call a doctor, Sam is sick!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So Ethan, who's the friend we were supposed to meet?" Sam asked, the others agreed with him.

"She should be here any minute." Ethan replied.

"It's a she huh?" Lucas, Sam, and James said teasingly.

"It's not like that!" Ethan replied flustered and blushed cheeks.

"Aww look at that, he's blushing. Our little Ethan has grown up." Lucas added while Ethan was trying to calm down.

"You like her don't you?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ethan replied. A few seconds later, they could hear someone calling Ethan's name.

"Ethan! Sorry it took me a while. Are these your friends that you were talking about?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. This is James, Lucas, and Sam. Be careful though, Sam is the trouble maker."

"Uh no. I prefer handsome bad boy" Sam replied.

"Troublemaker, got it." Emily stated, with one eyebrow up and one down.

*Ethan, I'm getting an alert from N-Tek. It's your father* Spark said urgingly.

"Sorry for the brief introduction but I just remembered, we have to pick something up for our parents and deliver it to their jobs. I'll text you later, see you tomorrow." Ethan stated as he and his friends rushed out of school. They raced to N-Tek as fast as they could, only to see something that will change their lives, especially Ethan's life forever.

AN: I'm rewriting/ tweaking the series. Not that many big changes, but I hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

{Last time on Max Steel: The Next Gen;

*Ethan, I'm getting an alert from N-Tek. It's your father* Spark said urgingly.

"Sorry for the brief introduction but I just remembered, we have to pick something up for our parents and deliver it to their jobs. I'll text you later, see you tomorrow." Ethan stated as he and his friends rushed out of school. They raced to N-Tek as fast as they could, only to see something that will change their lives, especially Ethan's life forever.

{At N-Tek}

" NOOO! What's happening? Why are there ultra links attacking N-Tek? They were defeated a long time ago! They're in the prison holding cells!" Ethan hollored as he was concerned for his dad who was inside of N-Tek.

Everyone stood there for a few seconds watching, as Ultralinks were destroying N-Tek. Then Ethan couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't bear it , not after what he said to his father in the morning.

"That's it! Spark?! GO TURBO...SPEED!" Ethan shouted, as the blood was rushing through his veins. He never thought something like this could happen. They just had a clothes fight this and Sparker raced inside N-Tek to see where Ethan's father was.

*Ethan, we have to help the others. Your dad is fine. I'm tracking Steel's signal.* Sparker said reassuringly to Ethan.

"Ok, fine." Ethan said with a sigh of relief. The dynamic duo raced in and out to save the agents of N-Tek. They brought them outside to Sam, James, and Lucas who helped the agents with any injuries. Once everybody was taken out, Ethan and Sparker realized that the only ones who were missing were Berto and Ethan's dad. They raced back inside to find any trace of Berto and Max.

"I got a lead on Steel's signal Ethan. It says that they're in Berto's workshop." Sparker said as he was just as worried as Ethan.

Once they got to the other side of N-Tek, in Berto's workshop, Ethan could not believe his eyes. It was the biggest ultralink he ever saw! But that wasn't the worst part, he saw that ultralink sucking all of his dad's turbo energy, with a little machine.

"Dad, no! GO TURB-" Ethan exclaimed as he was trying to save his dad, but got cut off.

"It's ok, Ethan. I'll be fine. Steel, let's do this." Max replied through grunts and pants for breath. Steel and Max, created a turbo beam that stunned the ultralink, using almost every bit of Turbo energy Max had left.

"Grrrr, I'll be back Max Steel. This isn't over." the humongous ultralink said, then left by a gust of air.

"DAD! Are you ok?!" Ethan exclaimed as he raced to his injured father, putting one of his arms around his shoulder to help him up.

"Urgh. I'm fine son, he just took a lot of my energy out. I'll regenerate more turbo energy, don't worry. Heh i'm fine, really." Max replied trying to ease his son's worry.

"Who the heck was that Ultralink?! He was trying to take all of your Turbo energy." Ethan asked, still shocked at the scene he had just witnessed.

"That my son, was the general of all Ultralinks, Mega Metal Elementor." Max said to his son, while trying to get up.

"But… I thought that Mega Metal Elementor was neutralized, and he was locked up in one of the prison cells. Why would he suddenly escape now, after all these years? " Ethan replies to his father, while helping him get up from the pile of broken pieces of a wall.

"It probably took him this long to break out of the cell. N-Tek's cells are pretty close to impenetrable. But since Mega Metal Elementor is 5 element ultralinks combined, he is really powerful, not to mention smart." Steel explained.

"Come on Steel, let's go make sure that Mega Metal Elementor gets what's coming to him." Max said as he was trying to gather up more Turbo energy.

"No dad, let me and Sparker handle it. You're low on Turbo energy, but Sparker and I can do it. Just rest, we'll take care of it." Ethan replied to his dad, wanting him to take a break and rest.

"You guys may have taken him down before, but now he escaped with a tool that could take away all your Turbo energy. Yes it's happened before but not as much as this." Sparker stated trying to change Max's mind.

"You do realize, once you put yourself out there, there's no going back. Once the ultralinks find out there's another superhero, they're all going to come after you. And you'll have to fight them every time they appear, even at school and around your friends. Are you sure you're up for the adventure?" Max asked his son, eager to know Ethan's answer.

Ethan felt a little unsure about the decision at first, he'd be giving up his normal life. But he wasn't really normal, he was half alien.

"I'll be right by your side, partner." Spark said to Ethan, trying to comfort him.

"All right I'm in, I'm ready." Ethan replied confidently, yet a little scared. 'I got this', he said to himself, 'I got this'.

Just then everyone heard a rustle in the fallen debris. Someone was trying to get out of the debris that trapped him.

"Que paso? No one cares for Berto no more?" Berto asked as he was dusting off the dust on his clothes. Everyone laughed as Berto finished his sentence.

*Ring Ring* "Hey Ethan, someone's calling you." Sparker said as he received an incoming call from Ethan's phone. (If you remember in Max Steel, Steel could do that)

"Hello?" Ethan answered the call, curious as to who was calling.

"Hey Ethan? It's Emily, Emily Winston from school. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the pier, maybe in an hour? It's ok if you're busy, … with other stuff." Emily replied, hoping that Ethan would say yes.

"Oh uh, sure. I'll be there." Ethan said, shocked at Emily's invite.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

" That was Emily, she wants to meet at the pier in an hour." Ethan replied a little shocked but excited.

"OOOoooooOOOOOhHHHH!" Steel stated.

"Is she cute?" Maxx added.

"Daaaaad!" Ethan replied.

{Later at the Pier}

"So… she's 10 minutes late. She probably stood you up, you know." Spark stated teasingly.

"Shut up Sparker! People may hear you," Ethan replied whispering.

"Dude, im talking to you telepathically." Spark replied with a 'are you serious' tone in his voice.

"I'm losing it. Let's just go home." Ethan stated.

(As Ethan was walking back to the street from the pier.)

"Hey Ethan! Wait up!" a familiar voice said as Ethan was turning around.

"Hey Emily! I was almost thinking this was a prank and you stood me up." Ethan replied.

"Oh nonono! I just had a uh… family problem. Let's go!" Emily replied.

"How do you feel about roller coasters?" Ethan asked ready to have fun.

" I think they're... noble!" Emily replied.

"Cool let's g…" Ethan started to say as an Ultralink decided to attack the pier.

Everybody started hysterically screaming and making their way to their cars or their homes. Ethan was pulling Emily to safety and called a cab for her.

"What about you?!" Emily asked worried for his safety.

"I'm fine, now go!" Ethan replied as he shut the cab door and the cab drove away.

"Spark! You know what ultralink we got?!" Ethan asked as he was dodging the flying debris.

"Ethan?" Spark asked.

"Yeah?" Ethan replied with curiosity.

" It's Mega Metal Elementor" Spark said with an anxious voice

"Oh scrap!" Ethan replied with eyes wide open and no plan to defeat the beast of an ultralink.


End file.
